Bladebreakers
The Bladebreakers are a team of Beybladers consisting of Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate, Ray Kon and, Kenny; although Kenny does not Blade for the team until G-Revolution (when the team undergoes two new names, the BBA Revolution, and later G-Revolutions). Members History Beyblade : Main article: Beyblade The Bladebreakers were formed after a large Beyblade tournament in which all Bladers in the team competed. Ray was in a sense already part of the team as he bladed for the team's founder, Mr. Dickenson. However, it soon became clear that he would need a team to represent the BBA in the world tournaments that took part in China, America, Europe and Russia. Tyson Granger, who beat the previous world champion Kai Hiwatari, in the regional tournament, was put into the team along with the semi-finalists Max Tate and Ray Kon. Kai was named the official team captain; though he only Bladed as a last resort. Kenny was named the team mechanic and repaired and upgraded the team's Blades. The Bladebreakers went on to defeat the best teams from all the continents: in China they beat Ray's old team, the White Tigers; in America the All Starz, who were aided by Max's mother; in Europe they defeated the Majestics (even though it was not an official battle, both teams decided that the winner would fly to Russia in order to take part of the finals), but were also unofficially faced with the Dark Bladers. In the tournament final, they finally defeated Kai's old team, the Demolition Boys. Each Blader had their own unique experience throughout the series: Ray's connection with the White Tigers, Max's mother being the manager of the All Stars and Kai's link with Boris and the all powerful Black Dranzer. V-Force : Main article: Beyblade: V-Force After the first world championships were over, each Blader went their separate ways. Max went back to the United States to live with his mother. Ray started to give Beyblade lessons to the little children of his Chinese village, and Kai became a student to a Japanese internal school, in which he is said to have given up Beyblading because of the lack of good Beybladers to fight with. While the team is not reunited again, the plotline focus on Tyson, who is now acclaimed by his classmates as the World Champion, but is always cold receptioned by Hillary. However, when all Bladebreakers are confronted and defeated by the Saint Shields (even though Kai's battle with Dunga ended up as a draw), along with the constant attacks of Beybladers linked to the Team Psykick organization, the Bladebreakers see themselves on the need to reunite again. They split up into pairs (Tyson and Max, and Kai and Ray) for the second World Championships at the very end of the season. G-Revolution :Main article: Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, the Bladebreakers split up once again. Tyson and Kenny joined up with a new Blader, Daichi Sumeragi, to form the team BBA Revolution. Kai went to his old team, which was renamed the Blitzkrieg Boys. Ray also went to his old team, which was renamed White Tiger X. And Max was invited by his mom to join the PPB All Starz along with another new Blader, Rick Anderson. In the second half of G-Revolution, they teamed up once again to form the team G-Revolution to face the BEGA League. Each character in the Bladebreakers has a unique strength: Kai's experience and learning from his mistakes attitude, Tyson's perseverance, Max's growing potential and Ray's intelligence and martial arts abilities. As well as they're Beyblading styles differ from each other. Kai having endurance, Tyson having attack, Max having defence, and Ray having agility. Trivia * The four Bit-Beasts used by the main characters (Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon and Draciel) are representations of the four sacred beasts, Suzaku (Red Phoenix, Dranzer), Byakko (White Tiger, Driger), Seiryu (Blue Dragon, Dragoon) and Genbu (Black Tortoise, Draciel). **Daichi's Bit-Beast Gaia Dragoon is the Beyblade version of the Huang long, the occasional fifth sacred beast in the myths of the Four Sacred Beasts, represented by the original four members of the Bladebreakers. * The G in G-Revolutions stands for Good, according to the last opening, "Identified" by Springs. However, in the dub, the G in G-Revolutions stands for Great, as in Great Revolutions. However, as "Good" and "Great" have almost synonymous meanings, there isn't much difference. * All their bitbeast start with "Dr," unless you count Kenny, in which case they would all start with "D". * All their original Beyblades second word starts with S (Dragoon Storm, Dranzer Spiral, Driger Slash, and Draciel Shield). * All of their First Beyblades in G-Revolution Have their second word start with G (Dragoon Galaxy , Dranzer Gigs , Driger Gatling , Draciel Gravity ) or in Daichi's Case Starts with G (Gaia Dragoon ) Gallery Bladebreakers_V-FORCE.PNG|The Bladebreakers in V-Force A931-233.jpg BladeBreakers.jpg Vforce.gif 16632.jpg UFos3YWWeo_y2.jpg the team at dorm kai.jpg the team.jpg the team lets beyblade.jpg bladers.jpg Team pic.jpg Blade Breakers.jpg|BBA Revolution Blade Breakers 2.jpg|Bladebreakers in V-Force Blade Breakers 3.jpg|Tyson,Kai,Ray and Max Kenny from G-Revolution.jpg|Kenny from G-Revolution Daichi 2.jpg|Daichi from G-Revolution Hilary from G-Revolution.jpg|Hilary from G-Revolution Jin of Gale.jpg|Hiro as Jin of The Gale Max 2.jpg|Max from G-Revolution Kai Hiwatari from G-Revolution.jpg|Kai from G-Revolution Tyson.jpg|Tyson from G-Revolution Ray Kon from G-Revolution.jpg|Ray from G-Revolution 364657373288e847e7hfyryd73473727e7dudy47e38388euchhbchdeuu48e89derdgthhkloo.jpg|Bladebreakers with Zeo 09.jpg655678i4689.jpg|Bladebreakers in Fierce Battle the movie gftftgyug7u82345678212345678123456781q2345678234567892345678923456789234567890.jpg bladebreakers.JPGe7474754745874.JPG 701518_FNIFLFQBPIUHJJK.jpg|Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, Driger g revolution entence.jpg beyblade_grevolution_130.jpg|G Revolution b0000000002.jpg 1818132.jpg 2258138796_d21c7aeff4.jpg free-hidden-object-games-3.jpg|Bladebreakers in the opening theme Fighting Spirits Imagem1.png the4bitbeasts.jpg|Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, Driger cover51.jpg|Tyson,Kai,Max and Ray in the manga Bladebreakers-beyblade-for-everybody-17363589-600-400.jpg|Ray holding a photo of the Bladebreakers in G Revolution Category:Beyblade Team's Category:Bladebreakers Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade 2000 Category:Beyblade: V Force Category:Beyblade: G Revolution Category:Characters